Sponsor:Macy's
Macy's is a sponsorship. It is the world's largest department store; an extraordinary assortment from all the best brands in fashion. Arrived on Gaia- November 11, 2010. Quest The Macy's quest involved Gaians taking a poll, and then receiving a reward. Watching commercial in the profile would yield 100 Gaia Gold. On December 21st in the Virtual Hollywood version of MStyleLab, Gaians talking to GAIA mstylelab Valentine would receive a reward, during this time there was a sale for the items at 25% off at the Gaia Shop version of MStyleLab. On March 11, 2011, there was a poll on which style of dress would be suited for item creation. On April 11th, the shop returned in Virtual Hollywood, redecorated for spring. Gaians could earn an item by talking to Valentine and by helping one the designers friends with a scavenger hunt. Poll *November 11, 2010 What's your style? *Skinny jeans and shirt *Sweater dress with leggings *Knit sweater with boot-cut jeans - *March 11, 2011 Which item is your favorite? *American Rag *Belle du Jour *Ultra Flirt Quotes November 11, 2010 - In Macy's Shop (Gaia) *'Valentine:' *Hi, welcome to Macy's MStyleLab! *I like that shirt, where'd you get it? *I can stand in one place for hours without getting tried. Isn't that cool? *Wanna go shopping? Check out my selection. *I so need new shoes... *Doing anything fun this weekend? December 21, 2010 - In Macy's Shop (Virtual Hollywood) *'Valentine:' *Hi, welcome to MStyleLab! We just got a new cocktail dress in. It would look great on you! Take this as a holiday gift! *Looking for a different style? Be sure the visit the store in Shops for more items. *Season's greetings! We're celebrating with 25% off everything in the store! *Now's a great time to shop for the holidays. Everything's 25% off! *Hot tip: we just got two new cocktail dresses in our store. They'd look great on you! *Don't forget to take the MStyleLab Poll! (click here to go to the poll) April 11, 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Valentine' *Thanks for coming by! I've got a dress that would look great on you. *Welcome to Macy's MStyleLab! How do you like the new spring looks? *Macy's has some great new styles for spring season! *It's so nice to see the flowers come out again. I love spring! *Yay, winter's over, bright colors are in again! April 11, 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Lily' *Hey, I'm so glad to see you! I need my shoes, handbag, and hat to go out, but I can't find them anywhere. Can you help me? (Yes) (No) Having no items: *'Lily' *Have you seen my shoes, handbag, or hat anywhere? Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *These shoes are very cute. Having half the items: *'Lily:' *Awesome! Only two more items to go. Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *Here's one of the items, a bag! Having half the items: *'Lily:' *You're amazing! Just one more piece of my outfit is missing. Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *What a fantastic looking hat. Collected all items: *'Lily:' *Thanks for finding all my accessories! You're a life saver. *I've got an outfit for you that you'll love. Try it on! *Don't you love this outfit? I got it at Macy's- they just got new clothes this spring! May , 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Valentine' *Thanks for coming by! I've got a dress that would look great on you. *Have you had a chance to check out our brand new lounge? There may be a new outfit in it for you! Just follow the carpet. *Window shopping is fabulous, but if you get a chance, relax for a bit in the Macy's lounge. It's just through the white door at the back of the store! Sponsorship Items: Sponsor Shop Macy's MStyleLab *Macy's Sequin Heart Sweater Dress - SEQUIN HEART Belted sweater dress with removable infinity scarf. S-L $49.99 *Macy's B DARLIN Tiered Dress - B DARLIN Tiered dress with feather detail Sizes 3-13 $79.00 *Macy's Kimora Bootcut Jeans & Shoes - KIMORA Bootcut jeans. Sizes 0-15 29.99 *Macy's Love Change Sweater - LOVE CHANGE Cable knit button-down sweater. S-XL 29.99 *Macy's PINK ROSE Cropped Cabled Sweater - Gray cropped cabled sweater by Pink Rose *Macy's PLANET GOLD Long-sleeve Tee - Semi-sheer white long sleeve tee by Planet Gold S-XL 14.99. *Macy's TYTE Destructed Jeggings - TYTE Denim jeggings. Cotton/spandex. Sizes 0-15 $29.99. Quest Rewards *Macy's Sequin Heart Sweater Dress - SEQUIN HEART Belted sweater dress with removable infinity scarf. S-L $49.99 *Macy's TEEZE ME One shoulder dress - TEEZE ME One shoulder dress with lace and bow, Sizes 3-13, $79.00 *Macy's B DARLIN Tiered Dress - B DARLIN Tiered dress with feather detail. Sizes 3-13 $79.00. *Macy's AMERICAN RAG dress - Macy's AMERICAN RAG Patchwork tube top dress XS - XL $39.00 *Macy's MATERIAL GIRL Blazer - MATERIAL GIRL Boyfriend blazer with lace cuffs. XS-XL $34. Knit Shorts. XS-XL $24 *Watching Macy's videos in profile yielded 100 gold. *Macy's ANGIE Sleeveless Dress - ANGIE Sleeveless dress with V-neck and back. S-XL. 27.99 Trivia *On November 16, 2010 Macy's mstylelab shop was open and run by an NPC named Valentine. On the 18th the virtual shop appeared. * On March 22, 2011 it was the 'American Rag' dress won in the poll voting with a total of 29,433 (65.4% votes) Gallery Files See also & External links NA = (Not Available) *Sponsor Shop:Macy's MStyleLab Source(s): *Official site: Macy's *Official site: Macy's mstyle lab *Wikipedia Macy's Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66492919/ Macy's MStyleLab: What's Your Style? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66493107/ Macy's MStyleLab: Vote in the Poll! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66493185/ Macy's MStyleLab: Shop in the New Store! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67920521/ Featured Fashion Shop: 25% off, plus a new item! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69884311/ Macy's MStyleLab Poll: Which item should we make? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69905447/ New looks from Macy's MStyleLabs *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.70117343/ Macy's MStyleLab is back! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.71840903/ Macy's MstyleLab: Get Another Free Item! Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/28558157/ GAIA mstylelab Other: *http://www.gaiaonline.com/gaia/shopping.php?key=ffwawfdfghlkghvu Macys MStyle Lab (shop) Category:Sponsor